Faster: Enjoy the Ride
by LoneGambit
Summary: Brittany, Santana, and their racing abilities are back and ready to shift into gear. It's New Year's Eve in Vegas and they know just how to spend it. By enjoying the ride, but mostly, by enjoying each other. One-shot. Holiday Smut.
1. Enjoy the Ride

**Hello there! This is a smutty one-shot set around New Year's Eve and based in the verse of my other fic, **_Faster_.** You do not have to have read Faster to understand this story, but if you enjoy this one, I have a feeling you'll enjoy the longer version!**

**For those of you joining me that are familiar with the **Faster** verse, this is set approximately nine months after Faster ended, and five months after when the intended sequel will 'end'. More details on the sequel are posted in the next 'chapter'. Thanks so much for joining me on this ride, and please let me know what you think! **

**Warnings: Brittana sexy times of the strap-on variety. **

**Enjoy the Ride**

Brittany's lying stretched out on her back on the cold hard concrete in the hot Miami sun.

Normally this position would be ideal for her if she had a certain gorgeous Latina straddling her hips, but she'll just have to deal with that not happening right now.

Because, she's got another thing planned out, something else she's been looking forward to.

Boosting a car.

Granted, for this particular boost she doesn't actually need to be lying on the concrete, because honestly there wouldn't be a way for her to get into the car like that, but for some reason or another, starting out her boost in this position just makes sense to Brittany.

It's been a few months since she's had the chance to take a nice beautiful car, which belongs to some unappreciative spoiled rich kid residing in the richest neighborhood in the city, for a joy ride. But, right now, Brittany plans on doing just that.

Best of all, she's considering boosting one of the hottest cars of this century; the 2018 Koenigsegg Agera XR.

This car is all kinds of insane amounts of awe, painted in custom cobalt blue and black. There's also the fact that this car hasn't actually been released to the American market yet, not to mention that the year is still 2017, and the car is a 2018.

Rolling up from her position on the ground, Brittany reaches into the depth of her front pocket and retrieves the set of keys that she 'borrowed' from the entrance table of the giant mansion that this beast is parked outside of.

How she acquired them is a whole different story, one she'd probably have to kill someone for if she told them about it.

Let's just say that in the little over two months since she's been back in the states, the skills she picked up while away have certainly come in handy.

Once Brittany's safely in the driver's seat of the Agera, she takes a moment to just sigh at the beauty in front of her. She lets out a low whistle of appreciation as her eyes roam the fresh detail of the aluminum/carbon fiber dashboard and custom leather lined racing seats.

When she turns the ignition, it illuminates the special 'ghost light' system, nanotube LED lights highlighting the aluminum console as the car purrs out a steady thrum beneath her body.

Yeah, Brittany could get used to this kind of car.

Zero to sixty in two point nine seconds and top speeds of around 261 miles per hour (or 420 kilometers.) What's not to love about this car?

Putting the Agera in reverse, Brittany guns the accelerator and whips the car around in a 180 before shifting to drive and slamming down on the pedal again. Within a second she's five blocks down the street and drifting around the sharp corner that signifies the exit to the neighborhood.

With a flick of her wrist, Brittany thumbs the stereo system on and smirks when she hears the station announce it's retro playlist.

It's pedal to the metal as she flies through the off streets of Miami, a joy ride like she hasn't had in a while.

It feels good to be her.

#################

"The present has no ribbon, your gift keeps on giving." Brittany croons through the open window, her fingers drumming against the Agera's aerodynamic steering wheel as she bobs her head to the beat playing on the radio.

She's still coming down from that adrenaline rush provided by the immense torque that this beautiful car gives off when she turns the corner to return it to it's respectful home and spots Santana, arms crossed and clearly unimpressed, leaning up against the hood of Brittany's Mercedes Benz c63.

After Brittany re-parks the Agera she opens the door, smiling at the way the Koenigsegg's unique exit design pushes the door out from the frame before twisting it up and shifting it forward.

She steps out, immediately turning to where Santana is waiting for her and raises her hands in a defensive manner. "I didn't steal it, I swear."

The other woman doesn't seem to react much at all but does offer Brittany a simple, "You know you could have just bought one of those?"

Brittany smiles, taking that as a sign that she's not in trouble as she shuts the car door before walking towards her girl. She wraps her arms around Santana's waist when she gets there, even if the smaller woman refuses to budge from her stance, and leans down to kiss the very sexy Santana on her delectably full pouty lips.

"Where's the fun in that though San?" she husks against her lips before pulling back and smiling. "All packed and ready to go babe?"

Brown eyes roll even as though full lips pull into a smile and Santana nods. They both climb in the Mercedes a few seconds' later, coy smirks stretching across both of their lips.

#################

"Do we really have to go back and spend New Years with Hunter?" Brittany asks as she glances over at Santana sitting in the passenger seat, her body reclined in the comfortable seat, her eyes closed to the harsh glow of the interstate streetlights.

They're about six hours away from Miami, still heading northwest.

"Babe, we spent Thanksgiving with Finn and Rachel, Christmas with Kurt and Adam and the rest of the Lopez gang and it's the first time in the last five months that we'll actually have the chance to not be fighting or running for our lives and just relax." Santana murmurs without opening her eyes, knowing full well that Brittany is listening to everything she says.

Brittany doesn't reply, she knows Santana is right but that doesn't mean she likes the idea of going and seeing her half brother for one of her favorite holidays of the year.

"Besides," Santana speaks up again, this time Brittany notices that her eyes are open and gazing towards her, that adorable smile that Brittany loves so much tugging at her lips, "Hector and Peyton will be there and they said they had important news _and _you know that it's about time we told them about our news too."

A hum is released from Brittany's mouth as she thumbs Santana's finger and the cold metal that lies there.

"And I don't have to mention the fact that Hunter did invite us personally. You were the one who said you're going to make amends, and it will be a nice chance to see the rest of the Pierce gang." Santana then says and Brittany knows she's right. Santana's always right, even when she's not, and it's kind of hot. "I heard Sugar's going to be there!"

That kind of changes the mood. Even though she groans to try and show her dissatisfaction, Brittany can't deny being a little bit excited to see the petite woman of abundant, and weirdly accurate, knowledge. She's got her annoying quirks, but ultimately Brittany gets a long with, and likes, her.

"Okay, that sounds cool and all, just as long as you know that we are staying in my old condo, no sharing of rooms because I brought things that are intended to make you scream, and I don't want you holding back." Brittany says shooting a wicked grin in Santana's direction.

She almost crashes the car as she feels Santana lean over to her and breathe hotly against her ear, "As long as you know that I plan on returning the favor." She husks before placing a wet kiss to the ledge of Brittany's jaw and sitting back in her seat, closing her eyes like nothing happened.

Brittany sighs, it's going to be a long 36 plus hour drive, but she has a feeling that this holiday will be entirely worth it.

#################

It really shouldn't be a surprise, really it shouldn't, that Sugar, who did indeed show up, is the first one to ecstatically shout out the news that Brittany and Santana had been hoping to carefully disclose.

"Get out of Vegas! You two are engaged? Somebody get the camera, I want a picture of this!" Sugar shouts as she clings to Santana's left hand, purposefully exposing the rock that rests on her third finger and instantly causing a blush to appear on both Brittany's and Santana's, though she'll deny it, cheeks.

Sugar turns back to them, her eyes wider than Brittany thinks is healthy, "Tell. Me. Everything."

The next fifteen minutes are spent with Brittany and Santana simultaneously explaining to the rest of the group how when they finally returned to the states back in October, after three months of an actual vacation escape to a place that they still won't enlighten anyone about, Brittany built up the courage to propose to Santana shortly after they celebrated their one year anniversary.

"Figures that Brittany was the one who proposed." Quinn pipes up from her corner seat on Mike's lap as soon as the story is finished.

Santana flashes her a glare, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Santana, come on, you've been the bottom in the relationship from the start."

"I am not the bottom in this relationship, we're equal in that department." Santana argues as she slaps her foot on the ground and crosses her arms over her chest.

Quinn quirks an eyebrow, "Still in denial I see."

"And you're still a bitch I see."

"Okay, how about that dinner you were talking about serving Hunter!" Mike attempts to diffuse the escalating situation between his girlfriend and his best friend's fiancée, hoping to avoid any sort of knock down drag out fights.

There's sure to be one at some point during this get together, seeing as how there's still a large amount of competitive camaraderie between the Lopez and the Pierce crews, but there's hope it won't get too nasty.

"Come on babe, we can help Hec and Peyton set up the table." Brittany tugs on her fiancée's arm, pressing a kiss to her cheek to calm her and smiling at the way it works.

They've come a long way this past year.

With one more glare shot in Quinn's direction, Santana slips her hand into Brittany's and follows her brother and sister-in-law into the dining room area.

"So, you two are engaged?" Hector is the first to speak up. Brittany and Santana share a remorseful look between them.

"We're really sorry we didn't tell you earlier Hec, it's just with your wedding and everything going on we didn't want to take that shine away from you guys." Santana tries to explain to her brother.

Once she and Brittany had returned to the states, only a week before their own engagement occurred, Hector informed them that he and Peyton were to be married at the beginning of November.

"We wanted to wait until we'd all be together again and all the craziness wasn't happening." Brittany adds.

"Have you been around this family?" Hector calls back to her, a playful edge to his voice, "There's always craziness."

"We are sorry though Hector, and Peyton."

The other couple nod in understanding, "We know. We're just glad the two of you finally took that step. It's kind of crazy that we got married before you two." Hector says.

"And besides that," Peyton adds glancing towards her husband who gives her a happy smile, "your news will help cushion the over excitement of our own news." She then says before she rubs her belly.

Both Santana's and Brittany's eyes light up in excitement.

"You're pregnant!" they shout whisper at the same time and Hector and Peyton both offer a nod of confirmation.

Happy hugs are exchanged between the two couples, excitement abounding as they discuss a few of the details. Soon enough all of the past resentment is forgiven and the table is set for dinner with a new kind of hope and happiness.

################

After a boisterous and eventful dinner occurs, thanks in part to the antics of Puck, Cooper and Rory alike, everyone settles into Hunter's living room area to start pouring the champagne and other alcohol and turn on the television to watch the celebrations happening in Time's Square before the countdown to the dropping of the ball.

When both Hector and Peyton refuse alcohol in favor of juice, everyone's suspicions rise and the news of their future expectancy comes to light. There's a round of congratulations, and another one to Brittany and Santana for their engagement again before everyone settles down to joke and laugh and talk while they wait.

Santana is all ready to sit down on Brittany's lap and snuggle into her, getting as far as actually draping her legs across Brittany's when she suddenly catches Quinn giving her a smirk and hand gesture that's clearly insinuating that Santana is the 'bottom' in hers and Brittany's relationship.

Normally she wouldn't let ridiculous stuff get to her, but she's on the verge of a New Year with her future wife, it's not a bad thing to want to try and switch things up a bit right?

Instead of sliding onto Brittany's lap like she normally would, Santana takes a seat in the recliner next to her fiancée, immediately getting a raised eyebrow and 'what are you doing' look from Brittany.

"Do I smell bad or something?"

The smaller woman shakes her head at Brittany's question, "No babe, I just…it just looks more comfortable over here."

"More comfortable than my lap?"

She knows that Brittany isn't going to buy her bullshit so she merely huffs and diverts her eyes. It doesn't take Brittany long to catch on to the situation as she leans in to whisper to her always cute but especially when she's grumpy fiancée.

"Would it make you feel better if I sat on your lap?"

Santana lifts her head in optimism and nods sheepishly making Brittany grin in fondness.

Without another word, she stands up and rests her hands on the chair arms, leaning in to press her lips against the only ones she ever wants to kiss for the rest of her life. "Okay San, let me go get the chips first."

It only takes her a few minutes and when Brittany returns, she immediately arranges herself comfortably on Santana's lap. With a wink towards her girl, Brittany sets a bowl of chips directly over her center and leans down to peck Santana's lips again as tan arms wrap around her waist and hold her close.

For a long while, two pairs of eyes gaze longer at each other than they do at anything else. Then the ball starts to drop and everyone in the room starts to shout out the countdown, for a moment drawing Brittany's eyes to the television.

When she glances back at Santana, an even bigger smile appears on her face.

"Five, four, three…" is shouted out around them as Brittany reaches out to cup tan cheeks and draw Santana into an intoxicating kiss the second the shouts ring out with "Two…one…Happy New Year!"

They only break apart when someone jostles into them, but they brush off their irritation at being interrupted and chuckle as they look back at each other, their eyes now burning with a smoldering look of desire.

"Happy New Year Santana, I love you."

Santana smiles at her fiancée's words and leans forward, "Happy New Year Brittany, I love you too." She whispers before they kiss again.

Out of the corner of her eye, when her lips part from Brittany's, Santana notices Quinn walking by and hears her stage whisper one word, "Bottom."

Before anything happens, Brittany cups Santana's cheeks and soothingly rubs her thumbs across the pink flush that covers them, "Baby, she's doing it to antagonize you."

"Yeah well it's working." Santana huffs and crosses her arms.

Brittany tilts down and pecks the skin her thumbs were brushing, "Aww baby," she coos but Santana remains a grump, "you know, if we're being honest, it is kind of true. Don't get me wrong, I love when you try to top and it's _always_ seriously hot with you any where and any way, but you are kind of a bottom."

Santana's jaw drops in disbelief.

It takes her a moment to gather her thoughts before she's shifting out of her seat, removing Brittany from it in the process and standing up. Without saying another word she glances around the room and then looks pointedly at Brittany before walking out of the house.

"Hey Britt, where's Santana going?" Hector calls to her from the corner.

She shrugs and tries to hide her smile, "I think she said she was feeling tired so we're gonna hit it. Catch you all in the morning?"

"Ahh it's only just after midnight!"

"Live a little."

A few people shout simultaneously.

"Santana's the boss guys, sorry." Brittany says with another shrug before heading towards the door to follow after Santana.

"Party pooper!" she hears before she exits, and maybe also, "Someone's thwacking the shuttlecock tonight!" but no one sees the wicked smirk on Brittany's face.

They can say what they want because she knows her plan is working perfectly.

###################

Brittany finds Santana rummaging through her suitcase that's near the bed in their old shared condo. She's muttering to herself and it just makes Brittany smile wider.

Walking up behind Santana, Brittany places her hands on slim hips and leans in so they're almost pressed together but not quite.

"Whatcha looking for babe?" Santana huffs again and digs some more. Clothes and other necessities continue flying every which way from the suitcase.

"I swear I packed it." She mumbles to herself. When she feels Brittany press her front into the curve of her back, Santana halts her actions suddenly.

"Are you looking for this my love?" Brittany asks, her hips grinding forward so the bulge between her legs pokes Santana aptly in the ass.

Her fiancée sucks in a sharp breath, "Brittany…" she gasps her eyes closing at the feeling of their strap-on rubbing up against the curve of her clothed ass. Santana grinds her hips back into Brittany's, searching for a little more pressure before she remembers the other situation she was invested in.

Quickly she pulls out of Brittany's hold and steps away, her breathing heavy and her eyes wide as she glances at her fiancé.

"That's not fair." She accuses.

A coy smirk forms at the corner of Brittany's lips as she reaches down to unzip her jeans and lets them drop from her body, exposing the dildo she's been packing.

"What's not fair San?"

Santana swallows thickly. It takes her a moment to tear her eyes away from how damn sexy Brittany looks standing there in her v-neck grey t-shirt, with no pants on but a harness and toy situated right there between her legs.

Brittany takes a step towards Santana, removing her feet from her jeans before reaching down to slide her socks off. She steps closer to Santana, who makes a hopeless attempt to get away, and frames her hips with the palms of her hands.

A wet line is licked from the hollow of Santana's neck to just below her ear, "Were you planning on using it tonight? Showing me who's the boss?"

A whimper tumbles from Santana, her brain wanting to hold off but her body responding to every single thing that Brittany's doing or saying. She feels the lobe of her ear being slide between gentle teeth.

"What do you want Santana?" Brittany's question is punctuated by the swirl of her hips as she presses close to her fiancée and pulls their hips flush. Santana moans again and claws at the material of Brittany's shirt. The garment is removed from her back a second later. Brittany palms the firmness of Santana's ass, pulling her hips into a roll so her fiancée's center slides against the hardness pressed there.

It only takes Brittany a second to realize that Santana has turned them around and shoved her back on the bed. She watches in satisfaction as the stunning woman before her removes her dress, bra, and panties in less time than it would take her to say "Thank you everything holy."

Only a second after that, Santana is climbing onto the bed and straddling Brittany's hips, just below where the silicone dildo stands erect. Brittany's hands snake up toned thighs, dancing across tan hips and flexing abs until she's cupping pliant flesh in her palms and pulling guttural sounds from Santana's throat.

Smooth palms ease over hard nipples, Brittany's fingers twisting to caress and pull at the darker, rougher flesh. Hips rock down into Brittany's as Santana's head tilts back, her mouth dropping open in a muted moan of pleasure, her fingers scratching at Brittany's sides where they clutch with vigor.

"Still those hips gorgeous," Brittany husks, leaning up to kiss the underside of Santana's jaw, pushing the dildo further towards her fiancées aching heat, "I don't want you hurting yourself." She drops her hands to said hips and stills Santana's movement.

"Baby," Santana whines, "no teasing."

Her plead is accompanied by a custom pout but Brittany's immune to it this time around as she leans in and licks a line from Santana's collarbone to her lips, tasting the first hints of arousal covering Santana's sweet skin.

"All you have to do, San, is admit that you're the common bottom between us."

Santana groans in frustration and tries to rock her hips again, her teeth clenching as the length of the dildo slips through her folds again but doesn't give her enough of anything without free range of movement and Brittany's help.

Her body is flushed and aching, her mind void of any thought process but the pleasure that she's so close to finding. She gasps when she feels Brittany's cool palms glide up her sides, pale fingertips mapping out every inch of tan skin. Santana blinks, her eyelids flutter open and she is met with eyes as deep as depths unnamed and as blue as the corners of heaven.

"Britt, I'm so in love with you," she says leaning down to tug Brittany's bottom lip between her teeth, her hands cupping pale cheeks, "and I'll be whatever you want if you, please, just fuck me now."

The blend of sweet and provocative is completely fulfilling to Brittany and it stirs something inside of her.

"That's not the exact answer I was going for, but it'll do for now."

In one prompt and efficient maneuver, she has Santana flipped onto her back. Santana's head pressing back into the pillow as her body squirms beneath Brittany's.

"Jesus Brittany_, please_, just…"

Brittany smiles and settles herself more capably between Santana's legs. She tilts forward, her right hand gripping the dildo as she strokes it through the wetness dripping from Santana, which accumulates more and more as the seconds tick by.

"You're such a naughty girl, begging to be fucked by me when there's so many people around who could just walk right in and see us."

She knows it's not the complete truth, since she locked the door this time around, but if it spurs Santana's pleasure on a little bit more, then Brittany's okay with telling such a little white lie.

Santana moans and nods at Brittany's words. "Please baby, I need you…so bad…" her panting is a quivering facet of breathlessness as Brittany positions the head of the dildo at Santana's soaked entrance.

Brittany groans at the sight of the dildo slowly being swallowed by Santana's sex. Her walls clenching and massaging the girth the further Brittany tilts her hips and pushes in. Santana's stomach muscles flutter. Her hands fist the sheets at her side.

"God Santana, you look so hot taking all of me."

Santana moans, and Brittany can feel the way she tightens around the dildo, her efforts of pushing inside of Santana slowing as the back of the dildo puts a delicious pressure on her own clit.

"Fuck San, so tight." Brittany rocks her hips into Santana in a steady wave until the dildo is fully sheathed inside of wet heat.

She leans over Santana's body, her elbows resting alongside her fiancée's head, her fingers delicately stroking flushed tan cheeks as she lets Santana adjust to the silicone filling her up completely.

A smooth caress of Santana's palm down her back lets Brittany know her girl is ready and she gives an experimental roll of her hips, groaning at the way she can practically feel how the dildo moves inside Santana because her walls are gripping it so delightfully.

"Fuck…Britt…_oh-_ohh…ugh _yes_…"

Blue eyes gaze adoringly as Brittany smiles down at Santana before her lips drop to overheated skin to mark the tanned caramel flesh with careful nips and methodical sucks. Her hips continue rolling steadily, the dildo ceaselessly parting Santana's folds and stretching her tight walls.

"You like when I fuck you like this? You like taking me deep and hard?"

Santana barely utters a "Yes, _ugh_-oh god!" as her grip becomes reckless upon Brittany's back. She breaks the skin under her blunt nails and forces Brittany to cry out, striking a balance between pleasure and pain. Her hips begin to pump the addition between her legs in and out of Santana at just a slightly quicker pace.

"_Ohh_…Bri…fas-_ter_…oh fuck!" Santana gasps beneath her, her pretty face the picture of internal ecstasy.

But Brittany does the opposite, slowing down until her thrusts are slow and shallow, making Santana groan and gasp at how it makes her feel. She's a trembling mess below Brittany, her skin sensitive and streaked with sweat, everything except the steady build of friction, pressure, and heat between her legs is numb to Santana.

Soft lips encase her own and her heavy eyelids flicker open to see Brittany gazing down at her, a concentrated and caring crease running along her brow. Santana smiles back to her in reassurance that this, _this_ is _everything _that she wants and needs. Being in Brittany's arms and feeling her love.

Santana gasps out a moan, her eyes squeezing shut again as she feels Brittany shift her legs wider apart, causing the hardness inside of Santana to sink a little bit deeper until the tip is gliding at such an angle that her body practically jumps in reaction each time the it hits a certain spot.

"B-Britt…oh-_ohhh _t-there…"

Brittany's left hand snakes around to the small of Santana's back, pressing her palm against the skin she guides Santana's hips with a little more pressure into her own downward thrusts. Her lips fall to the slope of Santana's shoulder, her teeth biting in softly as Santana's walls clenching around the dildo cause the backside of the toy to bump steadily against Brittany's clit, pushing her own pleasure closer to that blissful edge.

When her senses blur to everything but the feelings of Santana, the sound of Santana, the sight of Santana, and the scent of her, Brittany's left hand moves back out to rest against the mattress and brace her weight as she plunges into Santana relentlessly. Her right hand moves between their bodies and finds a hard nub between Santana's legs that twitches under her fingers as she puts pressure on it.

Another breathless, raspy cry leaves Santana's lips, "Bri-tt…I'm…" Brittany can feel how much tighter Santana is getting the closer she gets to her release, suddenly she stops her actions and forces a frustrated sob to escape Santana.

"_Ugh, baby_…" Santana gasps, her hips rolling independently until they are stopped by the pressure of Brittany's, "…I'm so c-close…" she chokes out.

Brittany just stares down at Santana with a roguish smirk, "All you have to do is say the words Santana, and then I'll gladly help you come."

Santana groans in frustration again, her mind too blurry to concentrate on anything but the throbbing still apparent between her legs. She tries to slip her hand between their bodies, hoping to alleviate the ache on her own, but Brittany grips her wrist in her hand, her fingers still wet with Santana, and traps the hand against the mattress with a shake of her head.

"Uh-uh baby, say the words," Brittany husks, moving her hips in such a way that Santana is awarded just a little more friction, "and I promise I'll make you feel_ so_ good."

Her head thrashes around a little before her walls clench around the dildo again in pleasure and Santana lets out a whimpered huff.

"I'm the common bottom," she whispers, swallowing as Brittany pulls her hips back just enough to draw the dildo out until the head is all that's resting inside of Santana, "_ugh_…and I love when you…fuck me so good. Please, baby…make me come so hard for you."

With a groan signifying her acceptance of Santana's words, Brittany slams her hips back down, bottoming out inside Santana's clenching sex. Two more rolls of her hips have Santana coming hard and screaming out into the darkness again.

"Yes-fuck-oh-yes-_yes_, Britt!"

Brittany doesn't slow her hips, chasing her own orgasm as the tightness she thrusts into forces the other end of the dildo harder into her own clit every time she rocks her hips into her lover's. Santana keens below her, her body shaking as she plummets through her first orgasm, her body already building her up to the next one.

"_Ugh,_ so sexy San, fuck I _ugh_ love you…_ugh_ holy _hmph!_" Brittany shudders through her own orgasm but moves her hand back between their bodies. Her fingers graze across and then begin to rub Santana's clit in quick tight circles as her hips undulate until Brittany's fiancée is quivering into another soft but blissful orgasm and gripping onto her pale, slick with sweat back in fervor.

Brittany's body collapses on top of Santana's who sinks back into the mattress, their breathing heavy and uneven and their bodies pulsing against each other. Brittany shifts to the side of Santana, easing out of her, a few minutes after they are both breathing more regularly.

When she gets the harness off and lets it fall to the floor at the side of the bed, turning around to lay her back on the mattress, the warm body of Santana instantly cuddles into Brittany's side. Brittany wraps her arm around Santana's back, her hand resting on her fiancée's hip as Santana's fingers dance across the skin of Brittany's chest. They're both concentrated in their admiration of each other.

A smile cracks across Brittany's lips, "Even if you still refuse to say you're completely the bottom, I would gladly spend the rest of my life with you Santana Lopez, proving to you how much you really are and how much I absolutely love you for it."

Santana rolls her eyes, her hair falling to cover her eye. Still she smiles because she knows what Brittany says is true and she feels the same.

Suddenly, Brittany is lifting her free hand up and pushing away the lock of hair draped across Santana's forehead to expose the inch and a half long white scar that runs from the woman's hairline down to just about the corner of her gorgeous brown eye. It's not gruesome, but it is noticeable and especially reminiscent to Brittany. She swallows thickly and her heart begins to pump sporadically in her chest as she remembers the events surrounding how Santana got that scar.

A tan hand comes up to cup Brittany's hand as it rests against Santana's cheek and she draws the palm to her lips, keeping eye contact with those beautiful blues as she kisses her soulmate's hand to quell her fears.

"Never again Britt," she whispers, shuffling close to press her lips against her lover's, "I'm here with you, always, baby."

Her heart rate slows gradually, Santana's promise reassuring and Brittany swallows before smiling at Santana and leaning in to kiss her lips, "Good because I'd like to get married and have babies with you."

Santana freezes at Brittany's last words, "Babies?" she squeaks out.

She's awarded a nervous nod from her fiancée before Santana practically melts.

"I'd love to have babies with you Brittany. So much."

A smile blooming across her face, Brittany tugs Santana until the woman is lying naked on top of her, "You would be such an incredibly hot pregnant woman." She murmurs and Santana smile down at her, kissing across the skin of Brittany's chest.

"Not any hotter than you Britt. That would be so amazing to see you pregnant."

A curious quirk appears at the corner of Brittany's lip, "Yeah?" Santana nods as she bites her lip and reaches between them to brush her hand smoothly over Brittany's stomach. Something jumps in Brittany's chest at the action and she takes a deep breath. "I think I could get used to that idea."

"Married first and then a baby." Santana sighs after pressing her lips soundly to her fiancée's. Brittany nods in agreement.

"I guess we have our next adventure to look forward to," she says then flashes her beautiful fiancée another extra large grin, "but right now I can handle sitting back and making sure to enjoy the ride."

/

**It should be noted that the Koenigsegg Agera XR is not a real car but if you want to see the car I'm basing it off, check out the Koenigsegg Agera R. And watch your jaw because it might drop. **

**If you're not into cars and you just joined me for the Brittana smut and holiday celebration then that's perfectly cool as well! If you feel like leaving your thoughts, I would love to hear them! If you want to know more about the Faster sequel, proceed to the next chapter. And thank you so very much for taking the time to read!**

**The very small song credit verse at the beginning goes to Daft Punk from their song _Get Lucky_.**


	2. Sequel Info!

**Okay so if you made it this far you were either a) corralled here by my brilliant persuasion skills because you have interest in hearing about the sequel to Faster or b) you thought there was another chapter of smut.**

**If you fall under category b, I am very sorry comrade for letting you down, but if it makes you feel any better I have SIX other stories on my profile that are chock full of smut and lovely Brittana. **

**If you are indeed here for the sequel details, WELCOME, and here's what I can tell you:**

**1) The sequel will be called 'Cruise' and it will have the street racing adventures of Brittany and Santana following strange events that occur around them in different parts of Europe and Australia, including the mystery of Brittany's mother.**

**2) I am currently writing the sequel, but I will not be publishing the first chapter until sometime in February 2014. The exact date is unknown as of now but if you wish to stay updated on that, you can follow my tumblr (lonegambit dot tumblr dot com) and I will keep everything updated there. You are also welcome to ask questions or leave me ideas on what you might like to see in the sequel. **

**3) Actually I don't think there is a three because I covered pretty much everything I needed to cover. Oh wait I thought of something, as well as working on the rest of There's No One Else Like Me, I will also be writing and eventually publishing another Brittana story. I will have more details on that later! **

**Let me know any sort of thoughts you might have on this news! Hopefully I'll see you during the sequel or any of my other fics! As always, I cannot thank you awesome amazing readers/reviews/favoriters/followers enough for your shiny fabulous unicorn superbness! **


End file.
